leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP145
}} A Rivalry to Gible On! (Japanese: フカマル…ゲットだぜ！ ...Got It!) is the 145th episode of the , and the 611th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan as a 1-hour special on October 1, 2009, along with DP146 and in the United States on February 20, 2010. Blurb Stopping at a Pokémon Center en route to Lilypad Town and Dawn’s next Pokémon Contest, our heroes learn of a rogue Gible living on Mt. Shady. Excited at the prospect of catching it, Ash can’t wait to go find this Gible…but Khoury wants to catch it, too! Well aware of the potential dangers that await, the group sets off in hot pursuit of the feisty Gible. True to expectation, Gible proves to be a formidable adversary. One by one, the strategies for catching the rogue Pokémon end in frustration. Even Team Rocket attempts to catch the ornery Gible using fishing poles. All they manage to hook is a humongous Sharpedo, which sends them fleeing in panic! Finally, when Khoury and his Totodile go head to head against Gible, the tough Pokémon is finally worn down to the point where it can be caught...and Khoury makes the catch! With Gible secured as Khoury’s new friend, everyone turns their attention to Lilypad Town again, where Dawn’s next Pokémon Contest will soon take place. Plot As and travel to Lilypad Town and 's next Pokémon Contest with their new friends Khoury and , they decide to stop at a Pokémon Center; as usual, Brock flirts with Nurse Joy and is attacked by . When suddenly, three younger kids along with their fainted Pokémon run in and consult Nurse Joy; Joy realizes that they had tried to a on Mt. Shady, but obviously failed. Joy warns Ash and friends about the rogue Gible then sees to the three kids' fainted Pokémon, while Brock offers his help and they rush off to treat the three Pokémon. Ash decides that a rogue Pokémon must be a strong Pokémon and wants to catch it, but Khoury is afraid, because he thinks that it is too dangerous to catch the Gible. Then Ash and the girls head out to catch the Pokémon as Khoury follows. Along their way, Lyra asks Dawn of what she thinks of having Khoury as Dawn's boyfriend. The question surprises Dawn, as Lyra tells her that they will be a great couple in the future which makes Dawn panic. A bit later along their way, a big rock comes flying towards them which was intentionally thrown by the wild Gible, revealed to be a male. After Khoury checks Gible's data on his Pokédex, the wild Gible uses and throws another big rock at Ash and friends, they quickly jump out of the way, then Gible uses at the rock. This amazes Ash, but he and the girls are even more amazed that Khoury is suddenly fired up to catch it, wanting to raise the strong Gible into a powerful . Ash grins as his competitive spirit is stoked and saying he's the one that's going to catch it, he sends out while Khoury sends out . The Gible uses at them then quickly escapes with . It totally amazed Ash and Khoury, and Lyra suggests that she help Ash and for Dawn to keep an eye on Khoury, then they follow the wild Gible. was eavesdropping the whole time, and they want to give Gible to because of its amazing power. Everyone is now out in a field of tall grass. Ash and Lyra with Buizel continues to look for Gible. Lyra spots the Gible, and it's moving very fast. Ash commands Buizel to use at Gible; when Buizel was about to hit Gible's dorsal fin, Gible completely hides the fin down in the grass. Gible changes course with Lyra spotting it the second time, Ash commands Buizel to aim at the fast Pokémon, but fails when it dodges the attack using the same strategy. Then Gible jumps, Buizel uses but is easily dodges by Gible. As Gible moves at top speed towards them, Ash commands Buizel to intercept it with Aqua Jet but it dodges again. Gible chases Ash and Lyra as they run through the grasslands; Lyra fears that it's going to catch up. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt at Gible but it again dodges, then jumps up and uses Sandstorm to keep Ash, Lyra and Pikachu away, and just as suddenly disappears from sight. Ash realizes that catching Gible is harder than he thought it would be. Dawn saw that Ash and Lyra are having a hard time catching the Pokémon, while Khoury decides to wait for Gible on a large rock above the grass rather than chase it, by using a fishing rod and gives Dawn one. When Khoury's rod suddenly shakes, they thought that they caught Gible but it turns out to be Piplup. Ash and Lyra come up with a different plan of catching Gible; they each take two sticks and walk about calling, beating the grass to make lots of noise. The Gible suddenly appears, very annoyed, and rushes toward Lyra. Lyra jumps onto a rock so that Gible cannot follow her, but much to her surprise Gible breaks straight through the rock, knocking her down. Lyra tells Ash that she's fine and instead to look for Gible. Ash spots Gible coming at Dawn and Khoury, he warns them, then commands Buizel to use Aqua Jet while Khoury commands his Totodile to use and both aim at Gible. Gible however leaps out of the way at the last second, causing the two Pokémon to crash into each other. Buizel and Totodile clearly blame each other and start a brawl. Dawn gets something on her rod, but it is Piplup again. Ash and Khoury eventually break up the brawl. Ash and Lyra tries Khoury's way of catching Gible by using rods, joining the other two on the large rock. Khoury comes up with an idea of putting Pokémon food only for Ground and Dragon types on the rods as bait to attract Gible. Lyra teases Khoury about his cooking, but Khoury says it has improved with Brock's assistance. He offers some to everyone, and they cast out their lines. Dawn's rod soon attracts the wild Gible (and not Piplup again as Lyra teases, who is standing beside Dawn and munching on a Poffin) and starts pulling her rod, realizing that it is very strong. She struggles with it as Khoury jumps in to keep the rod steady, with Lyra being thrilled that the two of them "are getting closer". When Dawn starts to reel the line in, Gible grabs the line with one hand and yanks it, throwing Dawn and Khoury right off their feet and the rock. Gible breaks a gouge through the middle of the rock, then runs off at full speed with Ash chasing it. Khoury uses a stethoscope on the ground to hear Gible's digging, Lyra sends out her and detects Gible's location. Team Rocket saw Ash and friends and follows them. Khoury remembers from the Pokédex that Gible is likely inside a nearby cave, but after checking his Pokégear he also warns Dawn that it's dangerous and they need to be careful. Ash, excited to catch Gible, runs past them with no worries but then falls into a 's . After he was saved by Khoury, Dawn and Ash argue because of Ash acting so recklessly. Lyra thinks to herself that only people that care about each other argue like that, but then realizes that she and Khoury do that sometimes and wonders if that means the two of them are close. After entering the cave trying to search for Gible, the four split off into two groups, Ash with Lyra, and Dawn with Khoury. Marill assists Ash and Lyra, detecting that the Gible is underground, so Ash sends out and tells it to use everywhere. Unfortunately, Monferno angers a bunch of and , the Diglett and Dugtrio carry Ash and Lyra along with their Pokémon into another part of the cave with Dawn and Khoury chasing them but fails to follow them and loses their tracks. Khoury and Dawn finds the cave to be a maze and are then chased by an angry ; in order to escape the Onix, the two split up and Onix hits the wall, awaking bunch of . Ash and Lyra escape the Diglett and Dugtrio, then soon hear Dawn and Khoury's voices but before they could run into them, they were attack by the Zubat. Dawn and her Piplup looks for Khoury, but meets Ash instead. Lyra, being alone with her Marill, was later contacted by Khoury through her Pokégear and instructs Lyra to tap on the cave wall so that he can find her through his stethoscope. Soon the four meet up and decide to find the exit first before finding Gible. Just as Ash and friends finally come out of the cave, outside they found the rude Gible and it seems to be ready for battle, being all fired up. Ash and Khoury are ready to capture the wild Gible, but Dawn and Lyra convince Ash to let Khoury have a shot. Khoury sends out Totodile, Totodile using Aqua Tail but Gible stops it with its Sandstorm. Gible quickly uses Strength and aims a rock at Totodile; Khoury tells Totodile to catch the rock and use and Totodile completely shatters the rock. Khoury commands Totodile to use to throw a rock back, but Gible catches the rock and breaks it. The team cheers for Khoury, while Gible grabs a large, nearby rock with Strength and shatters it on its head to show off how tough it is. Totodile takes up this challenge and uses Superpower to match it. Then the two Pokémon continue to one-up each other, shattering increasingly bigger rocks, then boulders on their heads, with tears of stinging pain in their eyes as both refuse to back down. It seems that Gible has decided that it will not lose, so huffing and puffing, it pulls up a massive boulder that shocks everyone that it might crush Gible as it holds it up above itself. Gible lets the giant boulder drop onto its head, which splits into two halves but leaves Gible exhausted. Weakened, Gible tries to escape using Dig but before it could get too far, Khoury commands Totodile to use Water Gun into the hole, the attack hits Gible and drives it out of the ground. Khoury orders an Aqua Tail, which hits Gible. Khoury throws a Poké Ball at it and Gible is caught! Ash and his friends congratulate Khoury of his success. Team Rocket is still on the water, hoping to catch the rude Pokémon, thinking that they caught Gible on Wobbuffet's rod, but instead they caught a which chases them. Outside the Pokémon Center, as they have their dinner along with their friends, Brock tells them that Lilypad Town is their next stop for Dawn to earn her next Ribbon. Major events * and Khoury attempt to the same , with the latter succeeding. Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * (fantasy) * * Khoury * s * s (fantasy) * Giovanni's employees (fantasy) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Khoury's; new) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * * * (multiple) * (multiple) * * (multiple) * (×2) * (multiple; fantasy) Trivia * Which One ~ Is It? replaced Get Fired Up, Spiky-eared Pichu! as the Japanese ending theme. * As displayed in this episode, a new visual effect has been introduced for when a Poké Ball is used to capture a Pokémon, as it will now let off several sparkles when the capture succeeds, similar to the . * This episode has a very similar Japanese title to a future episode, which is just 12 episodes later. * Music from Pikachu & Pichu and Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias is used. * seems to think is a . * The cave that they visited bears a resemblance to Wayward Cave, as it has a maze-like characteristics and a place where it is very easy to get lost in. Also, it is the only place where a wild Gible can be caught. * This is the only episode of the and Khoury arc in which Dawn's Cyndaquil does not appear. * appeared only at the very beginning and at the very end of the episode. Errors * After and Lyra get blown away by Gible's , one of Ash's gloves is colored orange. * When Team Rocket is moping on the dock, the sound of releasing a Poké Ball plays when makes his signature cry. Dub edits In other languages |es_eu= |cs= |da= |fi= |nl= |id= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |sv= |ro= |ko= }} 145 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Makoto Shinjō Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors de:Wettstreit um Kaumalat! es:EP614 fr:DP145 ja:DP編第145話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第143集